


Kiss Me

by Semi_problematic



Series: Hunter and Prey [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: “Come here.” He grabbed Sam by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. “I'll see you tomorrow, okay?”Sam nodded, staring at Deans lips. This man was going to kill him. Sam wasn't so sure that that was a bad thing. He nodded some.“And call me.” Dean kissed Sam again and he felt like he was drowning. Drowning in Dean.-Hunter!Sam and Normal!Dean





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Beginning, read that first. 
> 
> Kiss Me takes place the day after Beginning.

Sam woke up to the loud ringing of his phone drowning out the song that was playing on the radio. He rolled over, stretching his arms above his head and sighing. His hand pat the table down, fingers curling around his phone once he found it. Sam sat up on his elbows and answered his phone. 

“Mornin-”

“You are making a big mistake.” Bobby's voice was clear through the phone. “That whole “someone” thing, Sam, you know better than this. Get in and get out. That's how it works.” 

“It's a vacation.” Sam replied, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. “I've been working non-stop for years, Bobby. It's just a few days where I worry about me, not everyone else.”

“That is fine.” Bobby sighed. “But you know better than settling down. Don't get hooked on this someone.”

“Everyone else gets to sleep around, why can't I?”

“Because, Sam, you don't sleep around. You fall in love and settle down. You either get with another hunter or you live off one night stands.” Bobby explained. “There are guys, hunters, that would make you so much happier than any guy-”

“I know.” Sam looked at his lap, trying not to sound sad. Bobby was right. Most hunters accepted their fate and the life that came with it. Sam never had. He didn't think he ever could. “I'm an adult, Bobby, I know how one night stands work.” 

“So, that means you'll be gone in a few days. Vacation over and everything?” 

Sam took a deep breath, nodding. “Yeah, by Tuesday I'll be back on the road again. It'll be like I never stopped hunti-”

“I gotta go.” Bobby muttered. “Tuesday.” He repeated, except it sounded like a question.

Sam nodded. “Tuesday.” He replied, like a promise. 

Sam shut his phone off and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He had a few days. That's good. He rolled onto his side, looking at the slip of paper Dean had left him the night before. Sam could call him, but Dean was probably working, so Sam decided against it. He picked up the paper and folded it up, slipping it behind his phone case. It had been years since anyone had slipped Sam their number. Then again, bars and clubs weren't really his thing. Bobby was right. He couldn't do one night stands. 

Sam lifted his phone up and turned it on. 11:05 a.m. was what it read. Smith's Shop would he open by now, which means his car must be ready or at least in line to be fixed. Sam climbed out of bed and set his phone on the table, looking at himself in the mirror. It was tall and dirty and hung loosely on the wall, but he could still make himself out in it. He decided that he should shower. 

Sam pulled off his socks and tossed them to the side, picking his backpack up and unpacking it on the bed. Three shirts. Two flannels. Two pairs of jeans and boxers. Three pairs of socks. He had enough for the next few days if he washed some things in the laundry room by the check in room. Sam tugged his hand through his hair and grabbed a pair of boxers and socks.

The bathroom was small, maybe even cramped. A dirty mirror hung above a too small sink. The toilet and the sink were pressed against each other and a bathtub that was only four feet long was on the other side of the sink. A rod hung above the bathtub, a shower curtain strung around it. Sam prayed they had a shower head and thankfully, his prayers came true. A silver shower head hung a few inches below the rod. Sam set his clothes in the sink, pulling his boxers off and tossing them to the side.

Sam climbed into the shower, turning on the water. The water pressure was terrible, but it wasn't the worst he had ever felt. And the shower was hot, so hot it nearly burned him and he loved it. Warm showers were rare when someone was a hunter, that is unless they go to expensive places like hotels and such. Most stuck with a traditional motel, though. Thus they suffered through freezing showers no matter what. 

Sam was a few inches taller than the shower head, so he had to hunch down to rinse his hair and wash his shoulders and upper back, but he didn't care. The warm water relaxed his muscles and relieved the headache that never seemed to go away. Sam ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. Steam filled the bathroom, fogging up the mirror Sam could still see over the top of the curtain.

He washed his hair and body three times each. It had been so long since he was able to relax and take his time. Sam wasn't on the run for a few days and he was loving it. No jobs to work. No people to save. Sam climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before placing another towel on his head and drying his hair. The bathroom was hot by now, causing Sam to sweat a little bit. It was a small price to pay for having such a nice shower.

Sam used the towel from his hair to wipe away the fog on the mirror. His beard was starting to grow in. Shaving was useless nowadays. He wasn't impressing anyone anymore and it was a waste of time to spend so much money on razors. Sam wiped his beard off with the towel, looking at himself closer. Did Dean like it? No, it was stupid to think about it like that. He wasn't staying, it didn't matter. None of this mattered. Except it all mattered. Last night kept Sam alive, Dean kept Sam alive. Or at least gave him a reason to keep going. 

Sam walked out of the bathroom, sucking in a sharp breath when the air conditioning hit him. He dried himself off and got dressed, pulling on his boxers, then socks. His jeans were a little tight, but he ignored it. Sam pulled on a white shirt and buttoned up a blue and white flannel over it. His hair was still slightly wet, so he picked up his towel and started to dry it again, walking around the room. It was dumb of him not to take normal precautions about the room, but he didn't have his supplies. 

Sam froze, his eyes going wide. The weapons. Dean had his keys, he could pop the trunk and see all the guns and knives and other things Sam had hidden in the back. Sam took a deep breath and threw his towel on the bed, rushing over to his shoes. He tugged his shoes on and tied them as fast as he could. Dean couldn't open the back of his car. He would think Sam was crazy and call the cops for sure. Sam had had his face plastered all over the news enough for them to keep him locked up. 

Sam grabbed his phone and jacket, pulling it on. He grabbed his keys off of the table and rushed towards the door. Quickly, Sam locked the door and made his way out towards the road. It was warm for fall beginning, but it had only started in the last few day. Sam tried to focus on breathing. In for a few seconds and out for a few more. It was going to be fine. Dean had other customers, he wasn't going to snoop in Sam’s car. What if telling Dean not to look made him look? Sam shook his head to himself. He was overthinking things. 

Walking around a small town reminded Sam of when he was younger. While his father hunted he had to go to school and work a job if he wanted to eat. John never left him enough money. Small towns always made Sam feel uneasy as a child. Small towns meant everyone knew everyone. It was easier to find out about hunting in a small town than it was in a city. Sadly, monsters loved attacking in small towns. There wasn't a lot of opportunity, but they got kicks out of watching hunters rush around and try to hide.

Smith's Shop had a few cars in the parking lot. Dean's was the only one he knew, but there was also a motorcycle, a silver van, a red truck, a black convertible, a beat up green jeep, and a white SUV. The garage was open, a car in each of the four stations. They must be busy. Sam took a deep breath and walked through the parking lot, rehearsing each thing he would say to Dean in his mind. This was going to be okay. Dean didn't have time to be a little shit and go through his car just for fun.

A small redhead was behind the counter today. She wore a baby blue dress, her hair cascading down her shoulders and back in waves. She chewed on her lip and continued to fill out paperwork without looking up. “Good afternoon-” She looked up at the clock. “Almost afternoon.”

Sam smiled at her, clearing his throat. “Um, my car was checked in last night. It's okay if it's not ready yet but I wanted to tell whoever works on it a few things.” He tapped his fingers on the table, peeking into the garage.

“Okie dokie,” Her name tag read “Hannah.” She clicked her pen closed and leaned against the table. “What car did you bring in, sweetheart?” 

“Um, a black Chevy impala-”

“So-” A tall boy peaked out of the garage. He was tall and muscular, black braids running down his back. His skin was a caramel color, his hands covered in black grease. “You are the guy that owns the car.” 

Sam swallowed some, nodding. “Uh, yeah, that's me. It was my dad's car.”

“Wait!” Another voice echoed out of the garage. “The guy who owns the impala is here? I gotta go see.” She must have been talking to someone. A girl with short black hair peeked out. She was wearing jeans and a white tank top that was far too big for her. The sides of her head was shaved and the top had the same length as Dean's did. “You-” She stopped. “Are not what I pictured.”

“I get that a lot.” Sam chuckled, glancing around. “I um, I'm Sam and I needed to talk to Dean about my car.”

“Oh!” The girls eyes widened. “So, you're the Sam he keeps talking about.” She grinned, peeking back into the garage. “Dean! Your one night stand is here-”

“Don't be rude!” Dean shouted. “All we did was kiss!” 

“Prude.” The boy laughed. “I'm Jordan.” He smiled and pointed at the girl. “That's Andy. She has a hard time minding her own business.” 

“That makes me sound bad.” Andy elbowed Jordan, shaking her head. “I'm very curious.”

Dean shoved between them, taking Jordan's rag and wiping his hands off. “Back to work you two.” He walked around the counter, smiling at Hannah. “I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?” 

Hannah nodded, twirling her pen between her fingers. “I'll be here.”

The brick wall they leaned against was rough against Sam's back, but he didn't care. Dean looked much better in daylight and he didn't know that was possible. Sam was taller than Dean and his freckles stood out more in the light. So did his apple green eyes. Sam felt self conscious, being sure to hide his hands in his pockets. He was covered in scars from head to toe. On his hands and arms and torso and neck. Even his face had a few scars. 

“Miss me?” Dean smirked, tucking the dirty rag in his pocket. 

“Yeah…” Sam whispered, stepping in front of him, pressing Dean against the wall. “Got your note, too.”

Dean swallowed. “Yeah?”

“I don't do this stuff normally.” Sam whispered. It wasn't much of a secret but he still hated admitting it. It made him look like he was hard to love. “But last night was nice… I… I really needed it.”

“Me too.” Dean drug his tongue across his lower lip and Sam wanted nothing more than to kiss him and drown in his taste again. “But your car… I haven't worked on it yet.”

“That's okay.” Sam smiled down at him. “I just.. I don't know. I got some stuff back there and if you could avoid looking in the trunk-” 

“You got a body in the trunk or something?” Dean laughed.

Sam stared at him, his body tensing. 

“Kidding.” Dean raised his eyebrows and laughed. “I'm kidding, c'mon, you know that.” He patted Sam's arm, rubbing it some. “I won't look in the trunk. I'll make the rest of my workers do the same… but only because I like you.”

Sam could feel his cheeks heating up. Thankfully, his beard covered up most of his cheeks. “I like you too…”

“That's good.” Dean rubbed his chest. “Because if you didn't, this would all be very, very awkward.” Dean looked up at him then at his lips. He pushed up on his toes and ghosted his lips over Sam's. “Is this okay?” 

Sam swallowed, his eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah… yeah, it's perfect.” Sam opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Dean with his eyes closed tight. He closed his eyes once more a d cupped Dean's cheeks, kissing him softly. 

Dean kissed back, gripping Sam's coat. “God..” 

“What?” Sam pulled away. “Was it bad? I'm sorry, I-” 

Dean pulled him into another kiss by the back of his neck. “You think too much..” Dean smiled against his lips, kissing him again. “It was great, Sam. Stop worrying so much.”

Sam chuckled, nodding. “I wish it was that easy…” He really did. He wished he could turn off every fear and worry that raced through his mind. Being a hunter kept him on edge and the people around him had to deal with it just as much as he did. “I'm sorry-”

“Don’t be.” Dean mumbled, running his fingers through Sam's hair. “We're just gonna have to figure out how to calm you down some.”

“This is enough..” Sam pushed up against his hand, biting his lip. “You… you are enough.” 

“When are you leaving?”

Sam felt his heart sink. This wasn't forever. This was a fling to Dean. That was it. Sam hated that it was that simple for him, that Dean didn't crave being as close as Sam did. “Tuesday…”

“Huh..” Dean continued to play with Sam's hair, keeping him close. “What's keeping you here for so long?”

“A really handsome mechanic..” Sam tilted Dean's head up, kissing his neck. “When's your break?”

“Two hours.” Dean pulled him closer, tangling his hand in Sam's hair. “You gonna visit again?”

“Gonna bring you lunch.” Sam backed up and took Dean's hand, playing with the rings on his fingers. “You bought me lunch and gave me a ride so it's only fair for me to do the same…” 

Dean smiled up at him, nodding some. “A man after my own heart.” He pushed the hair off Sam's forehead, pecking his lips. “Technically, I can do it whenever since I am the boss but randomly leaving pisses everyone off.” 

“You got a system.” Sam pulled away, nodding. “I get that. I just… one more thing?” He smiled when Dean looked at him. He was almost sure that he would smile every time. Dean had that effect on him. “You like burgers, right?”

Dean nodded, walking towards the door to the shop. “Not like, love.” 

Twenty minutes later, Sam was sitting in the local diner, his hands in his lap. Before Sam grew up, Bobby and John took him to diners while they traveled. Now, Sam never really stopped anywhere unhealthy. He packed sandwiches and got salads whenever he stopped at a restaurant. Eating healthy made him feel a lot better than constantly shoveling fattening food into his mouth.

“Hey, sweetheart.” A woman with winged eyeliner and a high ponytail said. “For here?”

“Yes, but then I'll order something to go when I'm done eating.” Sam smiled up at her. “Can I get a water and some pancakes?”

“A little late for pancakes, isn't it?” She scribbled Sam's order onto her notepad, chewing on her lip. 

Sam tapped his fingers against the table. “Never too late for pancakes.” He bit his lip. He should eat a little something healthy. "And a salad." 

She laughed as if she thought Sam was actually funny. It was hardly a joke. “I guess you're right.” She glanced up at him. "Weird combination, but if it works it works." 

Sam had grown an appreciation for eating alone, he had to, or else the act all together would depress him. Once he left for school, he adored doing things on his own. Traveling with his father hardly gave him any alone time, so eating alone and when he wanted was fun. Sam got to watch movies and sleep when he wanted to. No one was around to boss him around or crowd him. 

Sam was older now and the appreciation was barely there anymore. Eating alone stopped being fun a few years back when he realised how pathetic he looked. Now, Sam was afraid of being alone. He tried dating a few hunters, but it never worked out. He was just alone. One night stands didn't help either, he had one or two and they were amazing until it was over. Then he was alone again. Sam knew he would never have a normal life, but he at least wanted someone to spend time with. 

He wanted more than just hookups. He wanted someone to watch movies with and to take to dinner. Going to bed with the same person for years and years sounded amazing to him. All he wanted was commitment, a constant in his life. Someone he could come home to. Something he could look forward to. Life starts to go down hill when there's nothing to live for. He learned that the hard way.

For a diner, the place had really good salads. It had been days since Sam got the chance to sit down and eat a healthy meal. The end of the hunt and skipping town was always hard. He didn't have time to stop and get a healthy meal. It was a small diner, six booths and six tables. The floor was a black and white checkered pattern while the walls were painted only white. People sat at the counter and ate while their children spun around on the chairs. Sam found himself smiling at that. He wanted kids, but he wouldn't be a good dad. Hunting wasn't the life for a kid anyway. Sam not having kids was doing the world a favor. 

An hour later Sam was paying and walking out of the diner after leaving a ten dollar tip for the woman. In his hand was a bag that contained a cheeseburger with tomato, lettuce, and bacon, along with french fries and ketchup. Sam hoped Dean would like it. 

Walking back to Smith's Shop was a lot more nerve wracking than it should have been. Being normal was odd, but it was the kind of different Sam wanted to get used to. He was getting his hopes up for only spending a few days in town, but Sam was going to drown in it. Drown in the normal day to day life in a small town. No phone calls. No monsters. No guilt. Just unhealthy foods and a really handsome man. 

Dean was beautiful. His dozens of freckles and bright green eyes already had Sam falling for him. Sam knew it was dumb to be so into Dean so fast, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't going to hurt anything, it wasn't a big deal. Dean was just funny and sweet and the greatest kisser Sam had ever met. 

Call Sam stupid but it felt like fate that they met. Sam was about to drive off the road and end it all, but then his car stopped and then he met Dean. Dean, a beautiful guy who made him feel handsome and a little wanted. Then again, fate was never good for Sam. Being Lucifer's vessel was fate and getting addicted to demon blood was fate. Maybe this time, the fate was good. Sam hoped that was the case.

“Is that for me?” Hannah asked when he walked through the door. She flashed a smile at him and pushed her hair behind her ears. “Dean is in the back, you can go get him. He's in the middle of working on a car and when he gets in the zone its-” She laughed. “It's something. Just tell him it's time for a break.”

“He work himself hard?”

“To death. I know it's his shop but he works so late all week and he stays all day. This isn't a job for him. It's just a hobby, I guess.” She looked back down at her paperwork. “A hobby with a good paycheck.”

“I think we all hope to find a passion like this.” Sam felt odd walking behind the counter, but he walked behind it nevertheless. The shop looked a lot different in the daylight. The red and yellow on the walls popped and the smell of popcorn filled the air. Sam would have to sample some of that later, it had been years since he had popcorn. 

Andy was working on one car, her once white tank top now covered in dirt and grease. Jordan was working on another car, his upper half tucked beneath the hood and pouring a liquid into it. Dean was on the end in the last slot of the garage, hidden beneath a car. Sam could hardly even see his legs.

“Hey!” Andy called. “Your boyfriend is here!”

Dean jumped, slamming his head against the bottom of the car. “Shut the hell up!” His fingers peeked out from under the car, curling around the edge and pulling himself out from underneath it. He wiped his hands on his pants, sitting up. Even his face was dirty, dark smudges blocking his freckles.

“That's gonna leave a mark.” Jordan laughed.

Dean glared at him. “Bite me.”

“Nah.” Jordan replied. “That's his job.”

Sam felt his cheeks heat up. “I, um… I got you some lunch. Hannah told me to come back here and get you since you were… in the zone.” 

“Thanks.” Dean smiled at him, pushing himself to his feet. He wiped his hands on his pants again. “You wanna go out there and eat or-”

“Whatever is fine.” Sam couldn't help but feel insecure. He never really did this thing and Dean said he had a few times. But Dean gave him his number, so that had to mean Sam wanted more than just fooling around. Still, Sam worried that he was creeping Dean out. 

There was a small wooden table that they sat it. It was in the back of the lot on a small patch of grass. A tree hovered over them, covering the table in shade. Sam sat down on one of the benches, but Dean sat on the tabletop with his legs swinging over the edge. He ripped open the bag and pulled out the burger, taking a bite without hesitating.

“You were real smooth back there.” Sam smiled, tracing patterns onto Dean's empty hand.

Dean groaned, taking another bite. “They're relentless. Ignore them, okay?” 

“Deal.” Sam smiled, tracing Dean's fingers. “So… this…” He took a deep breath. “You gave me your number. Is that for more hookups or-”

“Whatever you want.” Dean shrugged. He was already halfway through his burger. That couldn't be healthy. “Kissing you was nice, but talking to you is nice too.” He stopped chewing. “I sound lonely, don't I?”

“I know I do.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “I'm not good at one time things but I just… I like you. Kissing you is fun but… I don't wanna creep you out by hanging around.”

“Trust me.” Dean chuckled. “I wouldn't mind you hanging around.” He looked at Sam. “We're both adults here so I'm gonna be blunt. Six months ago I left my boyfriend and it's been… a while.”

Sam nodded, studying Dean. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Dean laughed. “He was so boring.” 

“I think boring can have some good qualities. Boring and normal can be… comforting.”

“Not this guy.” Dean laughed. “He was… dull. But that's beside the point.” Dean shook his head, looking down at his lap. He wouldn't look at Sam. “I'm a little rusty. I mean I say I kiss guys occasionally but occasionally is like… not rare.” 

“I'm rusty too, trust me.” Sam squeezed his hand. “I just don't want to cross any boundaries-”

“You won't.” Dean mumbled, looking over at Sam. “Trust me. You're a sweet guy, I doubt there's anything that could make me not like you.” 

“Yeah?” Sam smiled. He could feel his heart sink. Part of him felt like he was lying, like not disclosing all of his baggage was getting Dean into a mess he didn't want to be in. Monsters and hunting. Dean hated normal, but Sam wasn't a cool guy who did cool things. He was abnormal. A freak. “Well, we got until Tuesday.”

“You better visit me.” Dean laughed, taking the last bite of his burger. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair, shaking his head. “I don't know what it is about you, but you are something else.”

Sam blushed under his touch and laughed as well. “I hope that's a good thing.”

“It is until you leave.” Dean mumbled, picking up a french fry and eating it. “I still haven't looked at your car… it's dumb but part of me hopes that if I just never fix it you won't ever leave.” He laughed. “Something tells me you'll find a way to get out of this town no matter what.” 

Something would get Sam out of this town, but it wouldn't be by his choice. Only misery follows him. He couldn't stay, no matter how bad he wanted to. “You're sweet.”

“Don't get used to it.” Dean chuckled, eating another. “Why didn't you call me?”

“You were working.” Sam replied. “Part of me was sad I didn't bring you home with me.”

“I'm surprised you didn't.” Dean smiled so wide Sam couldn't help but smile himself. “I'm a catch. You really missed out.”

“I'm sure I did.”

Dean leaned back on the table. “I'm gonna have to head back to work. But you better come by tomorrow. I'll close up early.” He slid his hand up Sam's arm. “Maybe we can do something?” 

Sam nodded, pushing up into his touch. “Yeah and Monday.” 

“Definitely Monday.” Dean winked. “Gotta send you off with a bang.”

Sam covered his face, laughing. “You do need to head back to work before I have to hear any more jokes.” 

“Hey!” Dean slapped his arm playfully and climbed off of the table. “My jokes are amazing. I am the funniest person I know.” He grabbed the bag of food and continued to shovel fries into his mouth. 

“I'm sure you are.” Sam chuckled, following him back towards the garage. “The diner has really good food. It's been awhile since I've been to one.”

“What did you get?”

“A salad.”

Dean made a face and Sam laughed. “No.” Dean stated. “We have to go back there because that is not real food.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam teased. “Then what is it?”

“Rabbit food.”

“My rabbit food won't make me die of a heart attack. It's healthy.”

“Yeah.” Dean waved him off. “But at what cost?”

“How was the date?” Jordan called from behind a car.

“Fuck off, would you?” Dean shouted back at him. He turned back to Sam and smiled. “Thanks… for this. It was nice.” Dean looked up at him. “You are nice.”

“You deserve it.” Dean deserved more than Sam could ever give him. He was already feeling guilty about it. He shoved the guilt away, taking a deep breath. “I'll see you tomorrow then.” He backed away some.

“So, you don't put out unless I pick you up on the side of the road?” Dean teased. “Come here.” He grabbed Sam by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. “I'll see you tomorrow, okay?” 

Sam nodded, staring at Deans lips. This man was going to kill him. Sam wasn't so sure that that was a bad thing. He nodded some.

“And call me.” Dean kissed Sam again and he felt like he was drowning. Drowning in Dean. He was addicting, really. “I'll answer. Okay?” 

Sam nodded again, pulling away. He made his way through the garage with his eyes on the ground. The sounds of Andy and Jordan teasing Dean were drowned out by Sam's thoughts which were all occupied with Dean. The way he tasted and the way he breathed and the way he felt. Everything about Dean was amazing to Sam. It felt too good to be true. Sam never got these kinds of good things, not in his life. He didn't deserve them.

Walking back to the motel was sort of depressing. It reminded Sam of his real life. He wasn't some guy who loved traveling. He was a hunter who spent his life in crummy motels and cars. He killed monsters and was constantly on the run. Sam knew how to hide his tracks and he knew how to fake his own death. He wasn't a man who was able to settle down. But flirting with Dean made him feel like less of a freak. He was wanted in a way that wasn't selfish. Dean wasn't a monster, his want for Sam wasn't created from evil. Sam wasn't a vessel to him. Sam was Sam to him and that was good enough. 

When he reached the motel it wasn't late. He walked in and pulled his clothes off and laid down, curling up in the bed. Not being on a hunt felt weird. Normally Sam was filled with anxiety and had a never-ending list of things to do. Interviews and research and the actual hunt. Today he had nothing. Dean was still working and Bobby didn't seem too happy to hear from him, so that ruled out who he could call. There were other hunters, of course, but none that Sam actually wanted to talk to. This was his break. He meant it.

Sam turned on the T.V. and curled up beneath the blankets, burying his face in the pillows. Part of him was worried. Monsters could be here. He should salt the doors and windows and draw sigils. But Sam was so tired. He wasn't going to do anything that related to hunting until Tuesday. And if that killed him, then so be it. 

Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was content. He was happy. And most importantly, he was normal.


End file.
